Meany Ranheta
Meany Ranheta (nos Estados Unidos Miss Meany) é um personagem do desenho animado O Show do Pica-Pau, criada em 1963. Características Suas principais caracteristíscas são o nariz comprido e sua personalidade ranzinza. Nos novos episódios ela mudou bastante, seu cabelo ficou marrom e o nariz um pouco mais curvado para baixo. Nos episódios clássicos ela era chamada de Meany Ranheta. Já nos novos episódios ela era chamada de Senhorita Meany. Nos episódios clássicos, ela geralmente interpretava personagens de contos de fadas ou filmes, como Chapeuzinho Vermelho, João e o Pé de Feijão e Jane Calamidade. Em alguns episódios ela tinha uma pensão. Nos novos episódios ela é a senhoria do Pica-Pau, o qual sempre tem que pagar o aluguel de sua casa para ela. Constantemente fica irritada com as manias do Pica-Pau. Meany tem uma avó de 89 anos, cujo nome não é revelado. Ela é uma moça nervosinha enquanto ela vive em uma pensão, mas no episódio "calma, calma" pica-pau jogava um poste na cabeça dela, mas usava em alguns cabos que se transforma em bebê. Com as vozes brasileiras Siomara Nagy, Dolores Machado, Maria Pompeu, Ivete jaime e Maria Helena Pader. Vozes nos Estados Unidos Verna Felton (1963-1965), Grace Starford (1966-1972) e Andrea Martin (1999-2003). Aparições 1963 * Chamando Dr. Pica-Pau (Calling Dr. Woodpecker) 1964 * Que Lindinho, o Cachorrinho (Get Lost! Little Doggy) 1965 * A Observadora de Pássaros (Birds of a Feather) * Jane Calamidade (Janie Get Your Gum) 1966 * Pica-Pau e o Pé de Feijão (Woody and the Beanstalk) * Nunca Gema as Claras (Practical Yolk) 1970 * Foca à Solta (Seal on the Loose) 1972 * Chili com Carne (Chili Con Corny) * Por Amor a uma Pizza (For the Love of a Pizza) * Adeus às Aulas (Bye, Bye, Blackboard) 1999 * Calma, Calma (Temper, Temper) 2000 * A Granja do Pica-Pau (Chicken Woody) * Encontro com o Destino (Date with Destiny) * Hóspede Incômodo (Woody's Roommate) * Arquivo X (S & K Files) (episódio de Knothead & Splinter) * Festa Animal (Party Animal) * Tia Pecky (Aunt Pecky) 2001 * Crítica Construtiva (Everbody's a Critic) (episódio de Winnie Pica-Pau) * Cirrano de Pica-Pau (Cyrano de Woodpecker) * Lady Meany (Meany's Date Bait) * Me Engana que Eu Gosto (Eenie, Meany, Out You Go) * Ensopado de Pica-Pau (The Meany Witch Project) (episódio de Knothead & Splinter) * Terror no Cinema (Fright Movie Woody) * Deixando a Desejar (Wishful Thinking) * Vida de Cão (K-9, Woody-0) * Meany Vai se Mudar (Meany Side of the Street) * Correio à Jato (Signed, Sealed and Delivered) * A Cura (That Healing Feeling) * Patinando e Trabalhando (Skating By) (episódio de Winnie Pica-Pau) * Nado Nada Sincronizado (Sync or Swim) * Doente de Araque (Hospital Hijinx) * Quem Salvou o Natal? (The Twelve Lies of Christmas) * Louco por Praia (Beach Nuts) 2003 * Terapia de Casais (Couples Therapy) * Meany Humilhada é Pica-Pau Escondido (Crouching Meany, Hidding Woodpecker) * Nascido para Ser Pica-Pau (Born to Be Woody) * Meany é um Robô (Mechanical Meany) * Faxina de Primavera (Spring Cleaning) * Viajante de Primeira Viagem (Infrequent Flyer) * A Sobrinha e o Sossego (Niece and Quiet) * Sobrevivendo ao Pica-Pau (Surviving Woody) Ver Também * O Show do Pica-Pau * O Novo Show do Pica-Pau Categoria:Personagens do Pica-Pau